


May 10th Drabble

by alohdark



Series: May Days of Drabbles [10]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen, Unbeta'd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-25 22:52:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1665461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alohdark/pseuds/alohdark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony wanders out for some coffee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	May 10th Drabble

**Author's Note:**

> The drabbles in this series are all my attempts to get back into the hang of writing. Completely unbeta'd. All the characters belong to their respective owners. I'm doing this for fun, not profit.

It wasn’t often that Tony Stark went unrecognized in public. But it also wasn’t often that he wasn’t caught before he could sneak out of the building in his dirty, greasy, torn workshop clothes. He had two, three?, days of stubble and bags under his eyes nearly as dark hidden behind sunglasses and a dirty baseball cap. He supposed that, at this hour, he just looked like a mechanic on his way home for work. So he took advantage of the unintended disguise to take his coffee to-go and drink it in the park. Sometimes fresh air and JARVIS not right in his ear helped to clear his head.

There were kids everywhere playing, not yet called home for dinner. Tony mostly ignored them. Sometimes calculating where balls and frisbees would land as they were thrown into the sky. Sometimes kids lost a ball near him, and Tony shifted around his bench to toss the ball back.

"Some one is going to think you’re a hobo."

Tony laughed softly and turned to wink at Pepper. “If I’m a hobo can I go freight hopping?”

Pepper rolled her eyes and smiled. “Only on the rail lines you own. Now come on, Steve’s sent me to get you for dinner. Why’d you turn your phone off anyway?”

Tony stood up and fell into step besides Pepper. “I’m working. Told JARVIS no calls unless it’s Avengers or ‘Fire Code Two’ emergencies.”

"I told you to rename that protocol." Pepper said with loving annoyance in her tone. 

Tony just grinned. “I did. But ‘HIDE! Pepper’s Angry!’ didn’t have the same affect when mixed with JARVIS’s sarcasm.”

Pepper rolled her eyes and threw up her hands but she laughed as Tony backed up and pretended to speak into his watch, repeating “Alert! Fire code two! I repeat! Fire. Code. Two.”


End file.
